Example embodiments generally relate to the regulation of output voltages, and more particularly, example embodiments relate regulator circuits which in enhance a speed at which ripple in an output voltage signal is reduced.
Regulators, which are utilized as voltage sources in a wide variety of electronic circuits, are generally designed to generate a desired output voltage signal irrespective of variations in input voltage signal. The regulators typically include a power transistor which drives an output load of the electronic device.
Recently, as the power consumption of electronic circuits increases, a size and gate capacitance of the power transistor increases as well. This can be problematic in that the relatively large gate capacitance increases the time needed to remove ripple from the output voltage signal.